Never EVER again
by Amy.Ian
Summary: Amy is having a very bad day. Not from Dans whining. HIM. go with amy and ian through their lives in the 39 clues watch them love and hate. Ian/AMY I just decided to have Amy and Dan find out their branches please help me pik.more Dan and Nellie soon
1. Chapter 1

Amy could not forgive Ian. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

That was what Amy Cahill had thought until that awful day.

Amy and Dan where doing random research…again. Amy was about to lose it when Dan interrupted her for about the millionth time.

"Amy how much longer!?" Dan had been whining nonstop since they started.

"Until we find something important. I'm certain there is a lead to a clue here somewhere."

"AMY!" Dan screech whined.

"FINE GO BACK TO THE MOTEL WITH NELLIE. I'LL JUST DO EVERYTHING NOW DAN." Amy was so angry now she didn't care what Dan did.

"YES!" Dan said something else but Amy did not want to hear it so she ignored it.

Amy continued with the research. She saw a limo pull up in front of the library in front of the heart stopped and then picked up in double time. NO IT CANT ANYONE BUT HIM. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

And with that out stepped Ian Kabra.

Amy wanted to run, but there was no where to had to hide before _he_ saw ran to a bookshelf full of giant volumes. She picked one out randomly and put it in front of her face. She sat down breathing with caution.

* *

**FIRST STORY EVER!!! PLEASE REVIEW I PROMISE THAT THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER. 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE I UPDATE OR WRITE MORE ALMOST EVERY DAY!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said it was going to be a lot longer and it is. Thank You all for reviewing. I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**does not own the 39 clues saddly *sniffle* or the characters**

_Ian's POV_

_"Ian where are we going i want to go shopping!"_ Natalie whined across from him in the limo.

_"We need to see what the cahills are doing in that library. Do you want to lose?" _Ian told her sternly. Ian did not like calling Amy _cahills_ he wanted to call her Amy, but her brother Daniel he did not care. Their nanny person or au pair as Dan had said it before was just a backround.

Ian's mind wandered back to Amy when Natalie yelled "DRIVER DROP ME OFF AT THE NEAREST FASHION STORE!"

Ian looked over at Natalie questionaly. Natalie was pouting. The limo pulled to a stop in front of a very expensive looking clothing store. Not that it mattered what the price was. Natalie stopped pouting and got out of the limo. She nearly sprinted through the doors.

_"Continue on to the library driver." _Ian could not help hoping Amy was still there. He was trying to think of a way to show Amy he was sorry and actually liked her.

He was geeting close to the library when Dan ran down the street lookin very happy and excited.

_Did they find the clue?_ He cant be that happy finding their 10th or 11th clue. The last one yes but not this one.

The limo pulled up in front of the library and Ian saw Amy. He was absolutely filled with joy. His heart fluttered and a huge grin spread across his face.

He knew Amy had seen the limo. She ran over to a big bookcase filled with volumes. /she grabbed on sat in a row of off colored maroon chairs and put the book in front of her face acting to read it.

Ian got out and acted as if he was admiring the library. Still thinking of what to do and say.

He knew what to do finally. He walked over to a chair right next to Amy. He could tell that she tried not to look she looked frightened. This scared Ian. He did not want her affraid of him. He wanted her to love him as he did her.

_"Hello Amy."_ Ian said no more than a whisper.

_"Y-y-you didnt c-c-call m-m-me love" _She whispered back. Ian's heart fluttered even more that she didnt stutter love. How he adored her stutter. He had no clue why though.

_"You dont like it I see that now." _Ian purred back. _This is going to be your only chance without Natalie to do this TELL HER NOW!_

_"Amy we need to talk please hear me out." _Ian knew he could only hope that she would let him try.

_"No, I know that your going to lie. NO!" _Amy screeched and ran out crying.

Ian felt his heart stop. He had hurt her too much to even talk to her. _YOU JERK FACED RICH SNOB! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD NATALIE NOT TO LEAVE THEM IN KOREA!WHY DIDNT YOU!YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!_

Ian sat there for about an hour fighting back tears. His cell phone went off. Ian hoped it was Amy.

_1_ New Text Message

IAN WHERE ARE YOU? COME GET ME! I HAVE 30 OR SO BAGS HURRY UP!

Natalie

Ian got up reluctantly and went out to the limo."_Back to pick up Natalie driver."_

Ian saw Natalie's face she was mad. She hopped in with all of her bags taking up the limo. When Natalie saw Ian's face she look like she wanted to help.

_"brother whats wrong? Is it Amy?" _Natalie was never tis nice to Ian over anything ecspecially when she just got new clothes.

"_Yes." _Was all Ian was going to say

_"I want to help. I dont hate Amy as much as I say and I am sorry she doesnt trust you" Ian could tell she was trying to help,_ but he didnt want any right now.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! iT IS A LOT LONGER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THEY WILL ALL BE THIS LONG OR LONGER. 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE I KNOW I ONLY HAD 4 THE LAST TIME BUT I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THOUGHT OF THIS ONE! THANKS AGAIN FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED**


	3. HELP ME authors note

**HELP!!! S.O.S I NEED IDEAS BADLY I JUST STARTED CHAPTER 3 AND IM OUT OF IDEAS PLEASE HELP ME THE STORY WONT CONTINUE UNTIL I DO!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 3

_Amy's POV_

After Amy had said the words to Ian she instantly regretted them. Amy saw the hurt in his eyes they probably mirrored hers when Ian left her to die in a cave in Korea. His expression hurt Amy. She almost wanted to stay and comfort him,but she had no idea what to do so she ran. She ran cryng out of the library. Amy ran down the street she noticed when it was too late that she was going the wrong way.

Amy ran into someone and she fell. Amy was about to say that she was sorry when she saw who she ran into._ Irina Spasky._ Amy's eyes were filled with terror she had no idea what an ex KGB agent could do to her. Irina looked angry but the she looked frightened.

_Why would Irina be frightened of me. I have nothing to hurt her._

_"Amy are you hurt?" _Irina still had terror in her eyes when Amy answered.

_"E-e-e-everyone is fine b-b-b-but m-m-m-me."_ Amy could barely understand her own words. She doubted Irina could either but Irina laughed relief in her eyes.

_"Come child,I wish to help.I think I already know what it is. Kabra boy is it not? _Irina looked so relived it seemed she cared for her took. She Amy down a couple of blocks and into a cozy little coffee shop bought Amy a hot chocolate and a coffee for herself. She led Amy to a little table in the back corner where no one was sitting.

_"Now tell me what happened."_ Amy was so relived to talk to someone who had lost someone very impotant to them too.**(spoiler if you have not read the books. Irina lost a child) **

Amy told Irina everything that had happened between her and Ian. They talked for more than an hour when Amy got a message from Dan on her Cell phone.

_AMY~_

_WHERE ARE YOU?! DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED! IF YOU DONT ANSWER IM GOING TO USE MY NINJA SKILLS ON WHOEVER DID IT(I HOPES ITS COBRA)_

Amy quickly answered back _DAN~ YOU HAVE NO NINJA SKILLS I RAN INTO IAN. NOW IM WITH IRINA CHILL OUT!_

Irina said she has a plan to apoligize to Ian._"This is what you do. You need to write Ian a letter and say how you feel ask him to send one back. Tell me what he says you should get back to your au pair lets go."_

_Ian's POV_

_" you have a letter from a miss Amy Cahill." _said one of Ian's many servants. Ian opened the lettter eargly.

_Ian~_

_I'm so very very sorry i hurt you dont lie i could see it in your eyes. If you could ever forgive me please write back._

_~Love Amy_

Ian grinned. He grabbed a Piece of paper from off the desk in the corner of his room and wrote

_~Amy_

_Of course you are forgiven! Why wouldnt you? I have hurt you much more than you did to me. Please meet me at the Library...again._

_~Love IK_

_Amy's Pov_

A knock at the hotels room sent Amy into a frenzy. "Letter for Miss Amy Cahill."

Amy sprinted to the door. The bell boy handed Amy the letter and walked away. Amy went into the living room and opened it. Fortunately Amy was the only one up.

**SORRY ITS SHORTER THAN I INTENED IT TO BE PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS! YOU WILL GET 1000 VIRTUAL COOKIES AND PLEASE REVIEW THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE**


	5. Chapter 4

_Amy's Pov_

Amy was so happy as she read the letter over and over again.

_We could form an alliance if he really meant what he wrote. This could be a scam. He might actually hurt you this time._

Amy was so confused. How would she be able to tell. She decided not to forgive him yet and see if he really means it. She snuck around their motel room getting ready to go to the library.

_Wait he didnt say a time! .how will I know when hes there._

Amy sat down grumpily. She looked over at the clock. It was only 8o'clock. Amy just sat there waiting and thinking. Nellie's phone went off. Amy walked over and picked it up.

_"Hello?" Amy said hoping it was Ian._

_"Amy, I forgot to say what time to meet me please I'll be there around hmmm 8:30. I do hope you come Amy." Amy heard Ian purr into the phone._

_"I'll be there Ian. I promise." Amy said. She couldn't believe she said that she actually meant it. or that she didnt stutter._

_"See you soon" Ian sounded excited. Right when he was done talking he hung up._

Amy was already ready so she had nothing to do. Before Amy knew it it was time to go. She wrote a quick note to Nellie and Dan telling them where she was minus the Ian part. She rushed out the door.

_Ian's POV_

Ian was filled with joy that he'd finally gotten a _yes_ out of Amy.

_Aw well Kabras never lose. Maybe she will forgive me too._

Ian told Natalie that he was going for a drive.

_"Amy?" Natalie asked him._

_"Er-UM No of course not. Im only going for a drive." Ian tried to lie his way out._

_"Ian come on. We've been here a million times, and dont lie I know its Amy. I heard you on the phone." How could she see right through him that easily._

_"Fine think what you want even though your wrong." Ian left the room before he was finished talking._

_Amy's POV_

Amy was excited and scared. A BIG part of her wanted to see Ian. While the other part told her that he was a spoiled rotten schmuck. Her thoughts kept wandering over to the last time she had seen Ian. It just made her smile. She was walking down the street t the library. There were many people in the library that day. She squeezed her way through the crowd lookin for Ian. She saw Johna Wizard signing books. Amy was going to turn around when an all to familiar hand clasped on her shoulder. It turned Amy around.

_"Amy you came." Ian purred_

_"I-i-i s-s-s-aid i was g-g-g-oing to didnt i-i-i-i?" Amy said back. She hated that she stutterd._

_"Hmmm, Well i guess you did. Come on lets get away from the crowed so we can talk." Ian put his arm around Amy's shoulders._

_"Okay." I didnt stutter was all Amy thought_

Ian pulled amy to a little table in the other side of the library. It was abandoned. For a couple of minuutes Ian just gazed at Amy.

_"w-w-w-w-hy are you s-s-s-staring at m-m-m-me l-l-l-l-like that?" Amy couldnt help her sself from asking. As soon as she said it she blushed._

_"Hmmmmmm?" Ian sounded as if amy had pulled him from another world and she was speaking pig latin._

Amy couldnt help herself from giggling at that.

_"AHHHHHHHHHH! ITS IAN KABRA!! Multiple girls schreeched_

They all ran over trying to talk to Ian. When all of a sudden there was a big crowd. Amy did not like it. She felt jealous,embarrassed,so she got up and left.

_"AMY WAIT!" Amy heard Ian call._

She didnt care she just kept going.

**WILL IAN EVER GET AMY? WILL AMY AND DAN FIND OUT THEIR BRANCH? IDK I HAVE A COUPLE OF IDEAS FOR THAT PLEASE REVIEW SEE THAT GREEN BUTTON GO AHEAD AND CLICK IT. YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS INSPIRE ME IM UPDATING ALMOST MULTIPLE TIMES A DAY. THERES GOING TO BE A BIG EVENT AT THE KABRAS SO KEEP UP TO THE STORY PLEASE!!!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**I NEED HELP!! I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS i HAVE SOME THAT WILL HAPPEN IN A COUPLE OF CHAPPYS BUT NOT FOR 5 HELP ME PLEASE!!!**


	7. sorry hat me if you want

**ATTENTION! IM SO SORRY DONT KILL ME!! AHHHHHHHHH! I CANT UPDATE FOR A WHILE MY COMPUTER SUCKS AND WONT START MY DAD IS TAKING IT TO GET IT FIXED WILL UPDATE SOON! IF UR WONDERING HOW IM DOING THIS IM USING ALIBRARYS COMPUTER! WILL POST AGAIN AFTER SKOOL MONDAY OR WILL TRY SORRY PEOPLE!**


	8. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY ABOUT THE FAN GIRLS i HAD TO HAVE A REASON WHY IAN COULDNT COME AFTER AMY I CAN STILL CHANGE IT BUT I WOULD NEED TO KNOW!**

_Amy POV_

Amy woke late. She trudged over to the bathroom. She didnt look in the mirror she didnt want to see her face right now. A knock at the door made Amy jump.

_"Amy there's a package for you. I'll leave it on you bed. K?" This was Nellie. Amy needed advice so she went into the living room._

Dan and Nellie were sitting on the couch with their mouths open staring at the tiny motel tv.

_"What is it?" Amy asked no more than a whisper._

All Dan did was point. On the TV was a familiar looking room with off maroon chairs. Amy gasped it was the library.

It was a teen chanel that Amy didnt watch it was something like teen central **(Totally made up name.)** On the screen was Amy and Ian sittting at the small table from yesterday. Amy was suprised she looked happy. Amy didnt hear what the narrator was saying just something about _Who is this girl sitting with Ian Kabra? _Amy saw the scene from yesterday play over. She was shocked what had happened after she left.

_"Amy wait!" Amy heard Ian call to her again. Amy was gone. Ian pushed his way through the crowd and after Amy. _

Amy didnt want to watch anymore so she went to lie down. She forgot all about the package. She wlked over after closing her door and opened it. Inside was a tiara. Amy picked it up and stared at it. She put back in the bax and saw a letter. She opened it.

_Amy~_

_I never got to say what I wanted to say. Im so very sorry about everything. Please forgive me._

_~IK_

Amy didnt know what to do. _Amy wait. It could be a trick. He might kill you this time._ "IM SO CONFUSED!" yelled Amy.

_The Next day_

"PACKAGE FOR MISS CAHILL!" Amy got up and went to the door. She did not want to know what Ian gave her this time. She walked out of her room to find Nellie opening a bi rectangular box.

_"HEY! THATS FOR ME!" Amy didnt want to know Ian sent her a present it was just emmbarrasing._

_"AMY! COme look at this its so buetiful..." Nellie trailed off in a sweet caring voice._

Amy walked over and gasped. It was so beutiful...

**SORRY ITS A CLIFFY! MY COMPUTER GOT FIXED AND IM UPDATING AS USUAL. THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SHORT I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I COULD SO I WRAPPED THE CHAPPY UP A LITTLE EARLY. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
